Larten Crepsley: Becoming The Vampire General
by JasonOrangeForever
Summary: Based on what would happen if Larten stuck as a general and how things would be different. Includes characters from The Saga of Darren Shan and The Saga of Larten Crepsley as if they were all still alive.
1. The Festival of the Undead

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of Darren Shan's characters or work so infragmentation to copyright is accidental._

* * *

"Wester, you know I will not become a general, how many times must I say it?!" Larten chuckled as he strode down the tunnels of Vampire Mountain with his friend.

"Larten, please. I know full well that you are capable of carrying out this job, just let me prove it to you and make it worth your while! You have been dreaming of this for years." Wester stopped and stood in front of Larten, looking slightly concerned as the orange-haired vampire grinned to himself.

"I will not be swayed by your opinions or recommendations, Seba knows just as well. Anyway, Wester, you should know enough by now to know that this is not what I want, why do you think I left Vampire Mountain and travelled the world with Vancha for a few years?" Larten stated as he forced his way past his over eager blood-brother, "that is all behind me now so come on, the festival awaits us!"

It was the Festival of the Undead and Larten had planned to get Wester unbelievably drunk on ale so he could forget the ridiculous idea that he had in his mind. Larten had dismissed the honour of becoming a General years ago; he never wanted to have responsibility or power like that. Wester had become a guard and Larten had chosen to leave the mountain and travel with the Prince, Vancha March before coming back to be with Wester and let him know he still cared - he could never of totally forgotten the vampire he had known since he was a new blood himself.

The two of them crouched in the archway of one of the halls and all the vampires were drinking, laughing or fighting.

"Ah, it seems Council has grown in popularity over the years." Larten blinked mesmerised by the amount of vampires that had shown for the festival, "Come then, we will get drunk and fight like men!" Slapping Wester on the back, Larten almost winded him and ran for the hall where he pushed past any vampires that got in his way and the ones that did he'd stop and have a punch with. Wester wheezed from Larten's blow but laughed at the same time, pacing forward and ignoring the fighting around him. Larten ran through a sea of vampires until he found the old quartermaster stood against a wall, cheerfully speaking with Paris Skyle and surprisingly, Mika Ver Leth who was wearing his customary black attire.

"Larten!" Seba Nile called cheerfully from the corner as their gazes met, "I shall get you some drink!" He beckoned his assistant to come forth but Larten refused and shared an awkward glance with his master before walking away. Seba enjoyed times like the festivals now, he had always believed the gods were punishing him in keeping him alive but then he thought of Paris and dismissed the curse of life and thought more on how to spend it with joy. He had been willing to die ever since Larten and Wester were the mere age of 60 in vampire years but thought lightly of life ever since Larten had acquired an assistant of his own.

"Where is Darren?" Larten mumbled agitatedly under his breath as his own assistant was nowhere in sight. Larten studied each hall for a while as he ran around looking for Darren until he came to the beams where Arra Sails was perched ready with her staff, waiting to defeat any opponent who came to challenge her - she was a master at this game and had only ever lost to Kurda Smahlt.

"Will Crepsley have the nerve to challenge me?" Arra shouted from above and it caught Larten by surprise that she had spotted him and he turned swiftly to meet her strangely intimidating smile. "You surely cannot back away now? I would lose all respect I have for you." She blinked innocently, fluttering her eyelashes at her past mate and twiddling her fingers around the staff she was holding. Larten moaned quietly before clambering onto the beam opposite Arra.

"I never thought I would see you attempt this game." She smiled evilly but he knew she was only playing with him, the soft spark in her dark, grey eyes was flaring and it gave her true intentions away immensely. Arra whistled behind her and gestured to a spectator to pass up another staff. Holding the two weapons, she spun them both around her skilfully but gracefully and eventually threw it to Larten who reached out a hand and caught it before preparing to be beaten - by a woman.

"This is surely the most shameful night I will ever endure, is it not?" He sighed and held a ready position, looking strong and composed as he prepared to be flung from the beams to the jeers and cries from the anticipated audience who loved to see Arra beating everyone at her favourite game.

Larten cast his cape to the ground below to allow more movement and steadied his body, waiting for the right moment to strike. Without warning, he suddenly threw himself at Arra with a cry and swing of the staff but she reacted fast and darted sharply out of its path. As Larten passed her, she threw down the staff and it hit him over the back, causing him to yelp in pain and fall to his knees.

"Come now, Larten, need a hand?" Arra smiled as he looked up at her and saw how sympathetic she was being.

"I do not think that will be necessary." He smirked and clambered to his feet, trying to swing at her again, hoping that he might catch her off guard. She was still faster and more skilled than him and struck him plenty more times before a large thrash to his side caused him to wobble uneasily. With one final blow, Larten was down again and this time it was for good. He toppled off of the beams and crashed to the floor in a cloud of dust, the crowd going wild with excitement as Arra had achieved yet another victory.

The defeated vampire rose to his feet with a vicious pain in his side but held his yelp to not look weak, grabbing his cape and dusting himself down.

"Another round?" She laughed as she shook his hand to show her respect for him, "you did not back down though, that I am proud of you for. As much as you knew you would lose, you did not disappoint me."

"It is the Festival of the Undead which gives me two reasons for which I had to accept." Larten panted heavily.

"And what is the other reason?" Arra asked suspiciously.

"You are unfavourable to vampires who do not accept your challenges; respect is highly valued in your mind." Larten turned and started to walk away from the beams but called back to Arra, "I would have easily beaten you in a game of cards! I used to be called Quicksilver for a reason."

"You have a fast hand but not a fast swing." Arra shouted to him before turning back to the crowd and bowing for her cheers, basking in her glory but thinking of Larten with the upmost respect. "You were also one with the ladies, so I have heard, Larten Crepsley." Arra whispered to herself, smiling lightly as she watched the small, red figure disappear out of sight.

As he turned the corner and became unseeable from the crowd, Larten pushed himself against the wall and examined his injuries. There was nothing major, no blood or broken bones, just a few bruises and scratches but it felt like someone had stabbed him in the side.

"Stop it, Crepsley, stop being weak." He hissed at himself and leant against the wall for a while longer to regain his breath, "Arra Sails, you can be a nasty piece of work." He smiled before stumbling down the tunnel to continue what he had started. "Now, where is Darren?" Larten muttered as he continued to walk down the tunnels, not wanting to be distracted again by anyone else. He had enjoyed the game even though he was defeated but was seeking one thing more than a challenge - his assistant.


	2. The Unrefusable Offer

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of Darren Shan's characters or work so infragmentation to copyright is accidental._

* * *

Darren was in his hammock when Larten found him talking to the little person, Harkat.

"Darren, the Festival of the Undead has already started." Larten stated with a tone of annoyance in his voice. The vampire hated it when his assistant didn't do what he was told; he knew the festival was already in full swing.

"Sorry, Mr Crepsley, I just-" Darren stuttered before Larten grabbed hold of him and threw him from his comfort.

"You know the rules." He glared and Darren fled from the room, not looking back at his master's intimidating stare. Laughing to himself, Larten strode down the halls to find Seba, wanting to accept his offer of a drink. As he approached the overcrowded hall again, it seemed like there were more vampires packed into it than before.

"Larten!" He heard a faint call in the distance and realised Seba was summoning him. Swerving his way through fists and glasses, Larten made it to him and bowed his head to his master. Two mugs of ale were clenched tightly in the aged hands of the quartermaster as he smirked, handing one to Larten. "I have an offer for you, from Paris." Seba called above the noise and ruckus of the festival.

"What sort of offer?" Larten asked intrigued. Seba sighed wearily before speaking again as if he had bad news but Larten thought that surely an offer from the great prince himself would not be anything of disinterest to him.

"Paris wants you to become a general." He admitted and Larten's features fell, "he knows what you can do and he appreciates you greatly, Larten, I think this is a good opportunity for you and as your master I will respect the decision you make but Paris is pretty set on his mind once he has decided so..." He trailed off, leaving his assistant to ponder on the offer. He had come close before, possibly a few months away from finishing his training - he could even have been a prince if he'd stayed long enough and Larten was sure he didn't want that but now he was considering otherwise.

"I do not know what to say, Seba. You must tell Paris that I will..." He couldn't think of the words, should he take it? Should he say yes? "Tell Paris I will think about it; give me a few days to run it over in my mind." Larten faked a smile but Seba had lived long enough to know when he wasn't happy and was trying to hide it.

"As you wish and as I have said, it is your choice and I will say nothing to sway you from one side to another." Seba smiled warmly and knocked his glass against Larten's before gulping down the delicious beverage.

The next day, Larten was wondering if he'd said the right thing. He was pacing through his room, the coffin by his side and thinking if he should have told Seba that he didn't want to be a general.

"You can tell Paris that I will decline his offer." He spoke to the wind, waving his hands around theatrically as he ran through a list of things to say when Seba came to talk to him. "I am sorry but even if Paris wants me to become a general, I cannot. On the other hand, what could be the benefits?" He murmured to himself, not realising that he was being watched, "Seba, I accept your offer. I would love to continue my training and finally become a general, something I have been dreaming about since you blooded me. No, no, no, it just does not sound right." Larten sighed and sat down on a chair with a glass of red wine.

"I think you would make a fine general." A menacing chuckle came from the shadows and he rose from the chair with a start, "Larten Crepsley, you aren't as sharp as you used to be, hmm?" The voice laughed at him and Larten sat down again, laughing at himself for being so foolish.

"I was concentrating so I did not hear you as my thoughts were somewhere else." He smiled and waited for the man to drop to the floor from above him.

"Oh come on, Larten! Even a human could have heard me enter; I almost lost my grip on the wall." The dark figure laughed and revealed himself, looking smartly dressed but with a large slit in the arm of his suit.

"You surely should not wear your finest to the festival, Gavner? Else this will happen." Larten noted, tugging at the threads which dangled around Gavner's arm.

"Hey, watch it! Touch it anymore and it can't be fixed." Gavner huffed but his anger soon passed and turned to a smile, "so, Larten the vampire general? Has a nice ring to it."

"Seba should be around soon and I am still puzzled and confused." Larten mumbled.

"Well you should have something to say. How about - I will become a general and I will serve you well!" Gavner boomed excitedly but Larten looked less than impressed. Before he could think of a response, Seba was stood in the doorway and waiting for an audience with his assistant.

The two of them caught the eye of the elderly vampire, Larten shaking wildly as his wine swished from side to side.

"May the luck of the vampires be with you." Gavner bowed to Larten before doing the same to Seba, leaving the room swiftly.

"So, Larten, have you decided?" Seba questioned sternly. Larten paused for a long time, breathing deeply as he tried to make a last minute decision.

"I have decided." He nodded and Seba waited eagerly for what came next, "I will become a general."

* * *

_Sorry for the wait on this one, I know some peole wanted to read it but I have been busy. Enjoy! x_


End file.
